


The Story of Ienzo and Demyx

by MarinaZostera



Series: Club XIII [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Demyx is a runaway, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Demyx, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaZostera/pseuds/MarinaZostera
Summary: Demyx is a runaway, but luckily they run into Ienzo who offers them a place to stay for a while. And while they spend time together, feelings are sure to develop.
Relationships: Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Even/Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Club XIII [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077200
Kudos: 9





	1. The Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another story set in the Club XIII universe! This time, it's the story of how Ienzo and Demyx meet, and how their relationship began. 
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Nyx for helping co-create this universe with me :)
> 
> I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts, this is just me having fun with the characters.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and help me write more!

Ienzo stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk, dropping one of his books. As he bent over to pick it back up, he dropped the rest of the books from his stack. 

“Goddammit,” he muttered. He knew he should’ve brought an extra bag for his books. As he started to pick up his book he noticed that someone else had come over to help him. Looking up he made eye contact with someone who looked to be about his age. 

“You looked like you could use some help,” they said and held out the remaining books. 

Ienzo took the books with a quiet “thank you” and straightened up before fully taking in the appearance of the person in front of him. They had dirty blonde hair that was in some sort of messy style that looked like it was half mohawk, half mullet. And their clothes looked like they had seen much better days. In fact, the only thing that looked to be in good condition was the guitar strapped to their back. “Oh, were you performing here? Outside the library isn’t a place where you see many street performers.” 

The blonde smiled brightly back at him. “That just means less competition for me!” They held out their hand “I’m Demyx by the way. I’m pretty new to town.” 

“Ienzo,” he said, shaking Demyx’s hand. “I’ve lived here my entire life.” 

Demyx continued to smile happily. “It’s a nice place from what I’ve seen so far! Certainly better than some other places I’ve been, people seem to appreciate the street performers at least. I’ve made $20 this afternoon so I can actually get some food for once.” 

Ah, so they were homeless then. Ienzo had figured as much but he didn’t want to assume anything. Before he had completely thought everything through he said “Do you want to come home with me? I mean, you can get some food and I doubt my dads will mind if you spend the night. I mean, one of them was a runaway so uh yeah…” he trailed off awkwardly, feeling his face heat up as he blushed. 

“Dude for real? That would be awesome! Let me just get my stuff together!” 

It wasn’t a very far walk from the library to his house, but Ienzo found that he really enjoyed talking to Demyx and almost wished the walk had been a little bit longer. 

But they quickly arrived home and Ienzo held the door open for Demyx. They could both hear the sounds of loud show tunes playing from the back of the house and Ienzo knew that his dad was home. Shutting the door behind him he yelled “LAURIAM I’M HOME AND I BROUGHT A GUEST!” 

The music shut off abruptly as Lauriam made his way to the foyer where Demyx and Ienzo were. Demyx was looking around wide-eyed at their surroundings while Ienzo dumped his bag and books on the table. 

“Oh! You do actually have a guest,” Lauriam said surprised. 

Ienzo rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to sound so surprised about it.” 

“And you don’t have to be so sarcastic but here we are.” 

Ienzo snorted. “Demyx this is Lauriam, one of my dads, Lauriam this is Demyx, we met outside the library.” 

Demyx gave their most winning smile. “It’s nice to meet you, sir, Ienzo offered to let me spend the night here so I don’t have to crash in the park.” 

Lauriams eyes got wide. “Oh, sweetie are you a runaway?” 

Demyx blushed and looked at the floor. “Yeah,” they said in a quiet voice, “I’ve been on my own for a few months.” 

“You poor thing! When I ran away I had my best friend with me. I can’t imagine going through that alone.” As he spoke, Lauriam examined Demyx, taking in the ragged and dirty state of their clothes, and just how thin they looked. “Well, first things first you can clean up and I’m sure Ienzo has something that will fit you.” He paused and considered their height difference. “On second thought let me grab some of my husband's old clothes. They might be a little long but you can roll sleeves up. You can’t make them longer.” 

“Ah thank you, remind me of how short I am,” Ienzo interrupted his dad’s monologue. 

Lauriam waved his hand dismissively. “Anyway, once you’re done cleaning up I should have dinner ready, and feel free to eat as much as you want. I always make more food than just 3 people can eat.” 

Demyx looked slightly overwhelmed by everything and Ienzo could understand. Lauriam had a tendency to think out loud, and it was a lot at first. 

Ienzo gently touched Demyx’s shoulder and said “I’ll show you where the spare room is, and the bathroom.” 

Demyx gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you,” they looked at Lauriam again who was rapidly typing something on his phone “and thank you again for letting me stay here tonight.” 

“You’re welcome honey, it’s no trouble at all. It’s not the first time we’ve taken someone in, but it is the first time Ienzo has brought someone home.” He said the last part with a slight smirk and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

Ienzo rolled his eyes. “Okay well I’m gonna go help Demyx settle in, I’ll see you at dinner.” He picked up his backpack and books again before guiding Demyx up the stairs to the spare room, leaving Lauriam in the foyer. 

Lauriam hit play on his phone and music played through the speakers once again. He had at least half an hour before Even came home and he intended to make use of all the time he had to blast show tunes. Oh speaking of Even, he opened up his phone again and sent a quick message to his husband letting him know that they’d taken in another stray. This was the first time Ienzo had ever brought anyone home, and it certainly would be interesting to see how everything played out.


	2. First Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Demyx's point of view! Demyx starts to think about just how cute Ienzo is. But do they really want to get a crush on someone when they don't even know if they'll stay around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> Demyx is nonbinary and uses he/they pronouns. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Demyx stood in front of the mirror in Ienzo’s bathroom, really taking stock of their appearance for the first time in a while. It turns out that months living on the street didn’t do much for you. Demyx winced when they realized how badly their ribs stuck out. Playing music on the street wasn’t the most reliable source of money, so eating regularly hadn’t been something they’d done since the last foster home. With a sigh, Demyx moved on, running a hand through his hair; fortunately, the style was one that always looked messy and ragged so it didn’t look too bad, but it would feel amazing to finally wash it again. 

Turning on the shower and stepping in, Demyx almost cried from happiness as the hot water washed over them. As they washed their hair their thoughts wandered back to how everything had played out since arriving in New Orleans. They’d only been there for a few days, trying out the best places to play music and get the most money, crashing in the park for a few hours at a time, just trying to stay afloat. This wasn’t the worst town he’d stayed in, it was cold at night but not deadly, and now he’d had the good luck of running across someone who was nice enough to take them in for the night… and really cute at that. 

Oh no, no no no. The last thing they needed was to start crushing on someone, not when they’d probably be moving onto the next city in a few days or weeks. No point in trying to form connections when you’ll never see someone again. 

Turning off the shower they were incredibly grateful to have not only a soft towel but some clean clothes to wear as well. His old outfit probably wouldn’t survive going through the wash. The sweatpants are a little too long, but rolling them up a few times helped. 

Because the bathroom was directly attached to Ienzo’s room, Demyx had no choice but to immediately come face to face with the subject of his thoughts. Ienzo was sitting at his desk bent over a textbook, lost in thought. “Damn he looks so cute all focused intently on his work.” They thought. “No, I can’t think that he lives here. He has a life here. You don’t.” 

At the sound of the bathroom door shutting, Ienzo looked up and smiled at them. “His smile is so cute, shit,” Demyx thought. 

“Hey man, thanks for letting me use your shower!” 

Ienzo nodded. “No problem. I’m glad the clothes mostly fit you. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, you’re like, half a foot taller than me so my clothes would be laughably small on you.” 

Demyx couldn’t help but laugh at that mental image. Thankfully Ienzo laughed too. They didn’t want to upset the person that had been nice enough to let a literal stranger he met on the street come stay with him. 

Ienzo closed his book and stood up, pushing his chair in. “Dinner should be ready soon, so we can head downstairs.” He paused and then blushed a little. “Or we can stay here, sorry, I’m not trying to tell you what to do.” 

“No worries! It’s your house, I’m just crashing here. Again, I really appreciate that.” 

“Yeah, no worries, as I said, you're not the first person to stay here. Anyway, let's just go downstairs- there are more places to sit. Up here it’s just my desk chair and uh, my bed I guess.” Ienzo’s face reddened, even more, when he mentioned his bed like maybe he was attracted to Demyx. 

This was going to be a lot harder to avoid catching feelings than they originally thought. 

“Sounds good! Lead the way.”


End file.
